


Braids

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Greg braids Jasper’s hair.(Part 3 of the March 12th Grasper Bomb)
Relationships: Jasper/Greg Universe
Series: Grasper [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Braids

“You know, my hair used to be long like yours.” he told her, showing him an old picture of himself one afternoon as they sat in the van, parked near the car wash. 

“I find that hard to believe,” she teased. She pat Greg’s short hair and laughed. “Mop top.” 

Greg couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname. “Believe it or not, it’s true.”

“Don’t worry, I believe ya.” she playfully punched him. “Just messing around.”

Greg thought for a moment. “Have you ever thought of doing something with yours?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Anything.” he shrugged. 

“I never thought of that.” Being a soldier, Jasper never really cared about her appearance(as long as she maintained a strong appearance, of course). The idea hadn’t even crossed her mind even when living life on Earth. 

Greg paused, then got an idea. “Wait, there’s something I learned from the Zoomans.” he explained, getting up. “Do you wanna try?”

Jasper looked at him. “Hmmm....” she considered her choices. “What is it?”

* * *

Jasper looked in awe at her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was now tied in a neat braid that fell all the way down to her back. She felt... different. Like her hair was no longer in her face, now it was out of the way.

“What do you think?” Greg asked.

After looking at herself for a few more moments, she spoke. “I like it.”

“I’m glad. I’ve been wanting to try it out for myself but I haven’t found anyone with long enough hair to do it.”

“What about Amethyst?” Jasper asked.

“Oh, she’s not really a braids person.” Greg told her. “She likes her hair free.”

“Do you think you could teach me how to do this?” Jasper asked, wanting to learn. 

“I don’t know how to do it solo, sorry.” he admitted. “If I still had long hair, I’d let you braid mine.”

“Don’t humans have growing hair?”

“I’m too old, I’m afraid.” Greg replied. “My long hair days are over.”

“Hmph.” Jasper responded. “Mop top.”

Greg giggled at the new nickname. Just then, they noticed Amethyst walking by the car wash. 

Jasper stood up and ran towards her. 

“Hey, runt!” she shouted. “Do you want me to braid your hair?!”

Greg ran after her. “Jasper, wait! That’s not how you ask someone!”

Oh boy.


End file.
